The Autograph
by smilesandrainbows
Summary: There are no stories about the Stolls and Tristan McLean, so I decided to write one. The Stolls want Tristan's autograph, but nothing will ever work out for them. Please review.


**I have a strange habit of going to 'browse' and clicking random PJO characters to see if their are any stories about them. I'm always really disappointed when there aren't, so I decided I'd write a Fanfiction about the Stolls meeting Tristan McLean, because their are none. **

Travis and Connor were really excited. It was the last day of Camp (for the summer kids, anyway) and Piper's dad was coming to pick her up. Apparently she had decided not to steal any more BMWs and was going to give real life another try.

Why they cared so much, you ask?

When it first came out, Travis and Connor immediately watched Tristan's hit movie, King of Sparta. Tristan McLean became the twin's new _role model. _For more than a year, it was _Tristan McLean this, and Tristan McLean that. _In other words, they were fanboys.

So, naturally, they were bouncing up and down at Thalia's Pine, anticipating the moment when they would be able to see the King of Sparta for real. Of course, Tristan had been told that Piper's camp was a plain old summer camp, not a Stoll-infested, prank-riddled training camp where half-gods learned to fight monsters and save the world. But who cared? Not the twins.

"Dude, is this for real?" Connor asked his brother excitedly.

"Yeah!" Travis replied, grinning. "I was wondering that this morning. Apparently Katie Gardner heard and came over and pinched me. Although she might have just been angry that I threw worms at her this morning and yelled, "I knew it! Maggots have been eating her brain!" That was fun." Connor's jaw dropped.

"Man, you actually _did _that?" he gasped. Travis just smiled one of the many trademark Stoll smiles, the one said, _Yep. Been there, done that._ Piper arrived at the tree a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here?'' she asked them, frowning. "Aren't you one of the year-rounders?" Travis immediately covered for them.

"Yep! That's us! But we're putting Christmas lights on Thalia's Pine Tree!'' Piper raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Um, Christmas passed." she informed them awkwardly. Connor feigned surprise.

"Really?" he gapped. "Why didn't I get anything? Travis, did you steal all my presents? I know you did!" he broke down sobbing. Piper backed away.

"Y'know, I think I forgot my jacket." she said slowly, backing down the hill. "Tell me when my dad gets here." Connor continued to cry.

"Dude, get up!" Travis whispered harshly. "She's gone!" Connor's mock crying turned into laughter.

"That was awesome!" he shrieked, doubling over. Travis snickered.

"We totally got her." he agreed. Just then, a car came into view. It was a very fancy Porche, and sitting behind the wheel was none other than Tristan McLean. The twins gasped in unison.

"It's him!" Travis cried, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"I know! It's really him!" Connor's voice was identical to his brother's, and he began to do the little 'dance-in-place-thing' people do when they're really excited.

"Bro, stop!" Travis hissed.

"Shut up, Travis." Connor demanded, although he went still. Well, as still as an ADHD son of Hermes can be.

The car pulled up, and Tristan McLean climbed out.

"Wow, Travis! I can't believe Tristan McLean is here! What a coincidence! And to think, we were just waiting for our super-normal, completely human dad to pick us up!" Connor said, loud enough for Tristan to hear. He then turned towards Tristan. "Oh my gods!" he said, trying not to freak out. "Tristan Mclean! Me and my brother are huge fans! Can we have your autograph?''

"Um... yeah..." Tristan said awkwardly, "But I don't have paper. Or a pen." Connor grinned like it was his birthday and everyone in his cabin had gotten him prank supplies.

"No problem!" he said brightly. "It just so happens that I have a piece of paper and a Sharpie with me _right now._" he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, then extracted a black Sharpie from his other pocket very carefully, as if he didn't want to break the only chance he had at getting the autograph of his childhood role model. He handed these to Tristan McLean. The actor signed his name with a flourish and gave paper back to Connor.

Mr. McLean studied the area. "Do you know where Piper is?" he asked curiously. Both boys nodded.

"I'll go tell her you're here." Travis offered.

"I'll go too!" Connor declared.

"Um... thanks." the movie star forced a smile as the Stolls sprinted down the hill to find Piper.

"OHMYGODS! THISISAWSOME!" they screamed as they ran through camp, earning quite a few stares from cofused campers.

"Piper!" Travis yelled, spotting Piper talking to some of her siblings. She turned around, startled. "Your... dad... is... here..." they panted, out of breath. Piper nodded, said goodbye to her siblings, and rushed off. The Stolls walked back to their cabin, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I can't believe that actually happened." Connor said in amazement, staring at the autograph in his hands. The brothers remained there, even though the dinner bell rang. They even missed campfire, but they didn't realize it. They were too busy admiring the signature. _Tristan McLean_.

* * *

><p>Sun filtered in through the curtains of Cabin 11. Connor rolled over and slammed his hand onto the bedside table. He grappled for the paper he knew was sitting there, but, for some reason, he couldn't find it. He shot upight and slammed his head into the bunk above him. He cursed and rolled over, falling on the floor.<p>

"Aaaagggghhhh!" he screamed in pain.

"Shut up, Connor!" the cabin yelled at him, angry for being jostled out of a goodnight's sleep.

"Bro!" Connor yelled. "I can't find the paper!" Travis hopped down from the top bunk.

'What the Hades do you mean?" he insisted.

"I _mean _that the autograph is gone!" Travis looked alarmed.

"Okay, everybody!" he yelled. "Rise and shine! Scavenger hunt!" No one moved. "The person who find the piece of paper with Tristan McLean's name on it gets 20 golden drachmas!''

This caught the demigods' attention. In less than two minutes, the entire cabin was dressed and searching for the autograph that the Stolls had offered 20 drachmas for.

"Are you really going to give them 20 drachmas?'' Connor muttered to his brother. Travis scoffed.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "I don't even _have _20 drachmas, and nobody will let me borrow money anymore!'' he huffed. Connor shrugged.

"We could always steal from Will Solace." he suggested. "He made Annabeth pay him 60 drachmas because she destroyed the flying chariot." Travis stared at his brother.

"REALLY?!" he gasped. "Oh my gods, dude, that's awesome! Plus the Apollo kids suck at hiding money." the brothers grinned the grin that meant, _Oooooh! Easy stealing! _

"Guys!" the youngest girl in the cabin, Maja, waved them over. "Found it!" The Stolls rushed over.

There the autograph was, lying on the floor, a bunch of cell phone numbers written over it in Sharpie.

"I think someone thought it was scratch paper." Maja told them weakly. The Stolls fell to the ground, shrieking and crying like babies. "Do I still get 20 drachmas?' Maja whispered, although the counselors clearly weren't listening.

* * *

><p>The brothers insisted that everyone in Hermes' cabin wear black for two days straight, to honor the loss of their precious autograph.<p>

If they hadn't been blubbering about the loss, Travis and Connor totally would have laughed. Most of their siblings were forced to borrow too-big or too-small clothing from their friends, and one girl even had to wear her ugly black choir dress. Sadly, they just couldn't enjoy it. The destruction of Tristan McLean's autograph weighed their hearts down to the level of no pranks. Chiron was starting to worry, although he did not know why the Stolls weren't tormenting others. He didn't know why Cabin 11 was wearing black, either.

"Travis?" Travis's half-brother, Jack Steele, approached him. He had been forced to wear a tuxedo from his aunt's wedding the day before he came to camp, and he looked truly ridiculous in the sea of orange t-shirts and jeans.

"Yes?" Travis asked sadly. "Why are you interrupting my mourning period?'' Jack looked a little weirded-out, and for good reason. The Stolls were definitely weird.

"I found something you and Connor might want to see." Travis perked up. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the two Stolls and Jack were all seated on Connor's bunk bed. Jack had stolen a laptop from the Athena Cabin ("I'll have brought it back before those idiots even know it's gone." Jack promised) and had opened a new page. He typed in Amazon-com-greeky. Once the page opened up, ("Woah!" said the Stolls) Jack clicked on the search bar and entered 'tristan mclean autograph'. Up came a new page. The top said 'Authentic Tristan McLean Autograph'. Jack pointed downwards.<p>

40 drachmas! The Stolls grinned.

"Let's buy it!" Travis insisted. "With the money we're going to steal from Will Solace, we can buy this _and _maybe even pay Maja! If we're feeling generous..."

**Thanks for taking time out of your precious day to read this. I hope you like it. Please review, I want to know if you liked it. :)**


End file.
